To be His
by kitty-chik23
Summary: Inui plans in getting Kaidoh to be his, and he suceeds. Gah my title sucks D:
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: As I said for my Golden Pair Ficage, I do not own Inui Sadaharu nor do I own Kaidoh Kaoru. If I did, they wouldn't play tennis like they normally do and Kaidoh's work out's would not include running, at all, although they would still include Inui O.o**

**WARNING:This ficage contains YAOI and I don'y know whether you would consider this a lemon or a lime so I'm calling it a LIMON mwahaha**

**

* * *

**

Inui put his notebook in his tennis bag after adding the final data to his sacred book. He could hear Kaidoh in the shower, both of them the only two in the clubhouse. Inui headed for the shower, determined. He quickly got undressed and stepped into the shower.

"Kaidoh"

Kaidoh turned to face Inui only to feel his hot breath on his face. "Nandesuka, Inui-semp—" Kaidoh was cut off by a pair of soft lips. His automatic reaction was to lean against his sempai and kiss him back. Inui slid his tongue against the opening of Kaoru's lips, which granted entrance willingly. Inui let his hands have their own mind and trail up Kaidoh's sides and down his back stopping just before his ass starting back up his sides. The kouhai moaned into his sempai's mouth as the data player ran his tongue around Kaoru's. Kaidoh was busying his hands with Inui's hair. Inui was slowly pushing Kaoru against the wall, their now hard selves rubbing against the other's, causing them both to gasp in ecstasy. He then slid one hand down to Kaidoh's ass, slightly squeezing, causing him to moan again. Kaidoh ground his hips against Inui's. "Mmm Sadaharu" he moaned when they broke for air from the kiss. Surprisingly quickly, Inui grabbed Kaidoh's ass and propped him up a little while the kouhai wrapped his legs around Inui's waist. They continued grinding against each other with random moans and hisses coming from them, eyes filled with a mix of passion and lust. The viper grabbed both of their throbbing members and started pumping them in time with their hips, shakily at first then began getting rougher and faster until passion took them where they stood as they came, collapsing to the cool floor of the shower, cum getting washed off by the long forgotten water. Both spent from release, they simply lay there in each other's arms, enjoying the moment.

"Kaidoh," Inui started, only to pause.

"Yes Inui-sempai?"

"You must know that I do not wish for this to be a one time thing."

"Neither do I, Sadaharu." Then the lips met again, only a lighter kiss this time.

* * *

A/N:

Azure: So beautiful -tears-

Drake: I love yaoi

Azure: No wonder O.o 'nyways If you want it to continue say so, if not don't say anything Well Reviews are ALWAYS welcome, NO hate ones please ♥ you guys


	2. Chapter 2

_One month_ Kaidoh thought _it's been one month since the day I started dating 'Haru._ Kaoru sighed, Inui was really getting on his brain lately and Kaidoh had no idea why. He was sitting at the desk in his room, absent-mindly tapping his pen on the desk. It was May 30, Inui's birthday was in 5 days and he had no idea what to get him. Kaoru sighed again_. Maybe someone can help _He thought _but who?_ He leaned back in his chair, deciding on what to do. Kaidoh picked up the phone.

"Moshi Moshi" he heard Fuji answer.

"Fuji-sempai, I have a question to ask"

"Sure"

"As I'm sure you know, it's Inui's birthday soon. I was hoping to get him a present but I don't know what to get."

"You"

"Me what?"

"Give. Him. You. The best gift you could give your boyfriend_."_

_Silence._

"Ne, Kaidoh, you still there?"

"Fshh. Hai."

"It's the truth. I gotta go Kaidoh. Ja."

"Demo... Ja Fuji-sempai."

_5 days later_

Kaidoh was nervous, he had invited Inui over for the weekend. It wasn't as if it was the first time he had the other boy over, he had several times, it was the fact of what he had in mind for the evening.

_Ding Dong_

Kaidoh got up to answer the door "Happy Birthday, Sadaharu," He said, "please, come in." he gave a chaste kiss to his boyfriend.

"Thank you, Kaoru" Inui said entwining their fingers while bending down to take his boyfriends lips once again. Kaidoh led Haru into the dining room where he had already placed the spaghetti he had put together -- with the help of canned spaghetti sauce, of course.¤

After they had finished their dinner, Kaidoh cleaned up the dishes, placing them in the sink. "Would you like to watch a movie, Haru?" As a response he got a pair of arms wrap around his waist, a face nuzzling into his neck. He turned and kissed Inui passionately, wrapping his arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Inui slid his tongue along Kaidoh's lips, requesting entrance. Kaoru let his lips fall open for his boyfriend, playing with his tongue. After a few long but oh so short moments, they parted for air.

"Sadaharu, I have a present for you."

"Really?" Inui seemed quite shocked at first, then his expression looked appreciative.

"Yes, in fact, I think you'll rather enjoy it."

"Well then, what is it?"Now he looked confused.

Kaidoh leaned forward until he was right beside Sadaharu's ear, hot break tickling it. "Me." By now Kaidoh's face was red from blushing, he could not believe he had just said that. Forgetting about being embarrassed, he kissed a trail along the other boy's jawline then down his neck.

"Yamete, Kaoru. I think we should at least go to your room."

"Hai" Inui practically dragged Kaidoh up the stairs, and Kaoru was beginning to wonder why he was rushing that much, that was until he seen exactly _how _tight the other's pants were. It made him hard at the thought of his boyfriend's member inside of him, filling him. Kaidoh bit back a moan. When they got into his room they shred each other's clothes like they were clothed rabbits in heat. Inui pushed Kaidoh down onto the bed, licking, kissing, sucking his way down the well defined chest to his stomach and below. Kaidoh moaned as Inui took him into his mouth cautiously, it being his first time. Inui licked the slit then began teasing the head with his tongue. He took the shaft entirely into his mouth and began bobbing his head up and down, using his tongue to glide along the underside of Kaidoh's dick. With a couple more quick sucks Kaoru came in his boyfriend's mouth, screaming his name. Inui lifted his head and kissed Kaidoh deeply before trailing kisses, yet again, down his chest. This time, he stopped to take the other's nipple into his mouth, nipping and sucking it until it became hard -as Kaidoh was getting. He then moved to the other stub, giving it the same attention as it's double. 'Haru then moved downward and started playing with his navel, darting his tongue in and out of it. Kaidoh was now fully hard and Inui decided it was time for the "next step" and went to his bag to get some lube, after kissing Kaoru slowly first. He removed his pants and boxers and straddled the snake's hips, leaning down to kiss him slowly yet again. Inui squeezed some of the clear gel into his palm ,coating his fingers generously, before sliding one digit into Kaidoh. The snake tensed at once until Inui said "Relax Kaoru, it will hurt less if you do." Kaidoh let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in as Inui started pushing his finger in and out of him. When Kaoru started pushing down to meet the finger, Inui added a second finger, scissoring it as he went in and out.

"Inui, can we move on now?" Kaidoh said impatiently as Inui removed his fingers and applied a thick coat of lubricant on his stiff member. He pushed himself slowly into Kaoru's body, causing himself to groan lowly. Kaidoh titled his head back and let out a long, deep moan. Sadaharu paused as he waited for Kaoru to get adjusted to the welcomed intrusion. Kaidoh rocked his hips toward Inui, signaling him that he was ready. 'Haru started off at a slow pace, running his hands across his kohai-boyfriend's chest and legs. Inui pressed against Kaidoh, wanting to be as close to him as possible. As the elder increased speed, he brushed against Kaidoh's prostate, causing him to arc his back to his lover, moaning deeply. Inui kept increasing his pace, rubbing against Kaoru's sweet spot, rushing with the need to finish. Inui wrapped his hand around Kaidoh's stiff member, pumping in time with his thrusts. The younger teen began rocking violently against his boyfriend, silently -or not so silently- telling him he was close. Inui thrust a few more times and came into Kaidoh as Kaidoh came into his hot ecstasy engulfed them both as they collapsed onto each other, letting the passion overtake them.

"I think we may need a shower." Inui stated looking at the mess that was of him and his lover. All Kaidoh did was hiss.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for the two year delay. Life happened. ^^; Thanks to all of you who reviewed this. This is the last of this story, but I don't really have the drive to write yaoi fanfiction anymore. I prefer to write my own characters ^^ Hope you enjoyed it and yes, I do know that it's filled with holes (kind of like swiss cheese o.o) and that I used a lot Japanese in my English. I actually started writing this right after the first part, but I never finished until today. Kudos if you can see where I picked up ^^. Again, Thanks to everyone! Special thanks to SunkissedPacman ..Stars. and Immortelle Stalker. A very special thanks to my friends Chro and cottonsoft who got me into PoT and who was my beta. 3


End file.
